


Bless Me In Your Skin Tight Jeans

by UaenaMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UaenaMe/pseuds/UaenaMe
Summary: Based on a tweet I saw on a Seungkwan incorrect quotes account (@incorrectboo):mingyu, as seungkwan walks by: what an assvernon, sighing and staring at seungkwan's ass: i know





	Bless Me In Your Skin Tight Jeans

Hansol was having a bit of a problem. 

It wasn’t _ his _problem persay, but more of a problem concerning one of his groupmates. 

Everyone knew that Seungkwan had been working hard to exercise more frequently, even taking up extra Pilates classes to maintain good shape. It was apparent how hard he worked, what with his sharpened jawline and his slimming figure- not like Hansol minded how he looked or thought he wasn’t thin enough before, but his facial features and his muscles were definitely more defined. Knowing how sensitive the public was about his weight and his visible changes these days, all the members made sure to compliment his efforts and support him without commenting only about his weight. Seungkwan seemed to be thankful and content. 

He was so content in fact that he had even bought a new set of skin-tight jeans and yoga pants to wear around the dorm and during their other typical work activities. 

Now, _ that _. That was Hansol’s problem. 

Hansol sighed as he cracked the seal on his water bottle and took a sip. Their comeback was coming up and they had all been practicing incredibly hard. It was a concept that the members had deemed would be their best and that they were most looking forward too. Which was why Seungcheol had pulled him aside after noticing how distracted he was during their dance practice and had called for a 10 minute break. 

He put the water bottle down on the floor and walked in front of the mirrors to practice. It wasn’t like Hansol was doing it on purpose. Hansol knew _ what _ was distracting him and now that specific _ thing _ was out of the practice room, he was going to try to correct his mistakes and get this choreography down pat. 

_ BANG! _

The members turned their heads as the door flung open. Hansol’s attention turning away as well.

“It wasn’t my fault! You were the one not paying attention!” Hansol stared towards the open door as soon as Mingyu barged in trailing behind a pissed off Seungkwan. 

“Of course it’s your fault, you numb-nut! You spilt juice all over my _ new _ yoga pants! If it weren’t for you and your clumsy-ass oaf hands, I wouldn’t be looking like I just pissed myself!” Seungkwan hissed as he punched Mingyu’s arm roughly. Mingyu flinched back with a grimace on his face. Hansol watched closely as Seungkwan briskly walked to the other side of the room to fetch his bag, not responding to the playful jokes Seokmin was throwing his way. 

Mingyu grumbled under his breath. Then leaned against the mirror next to him. 

“What an ass,” Mingyu grumbled under his breath as Seungkwan crouched down to pick up his bag, the stretchy black fabric framing the godly voluptuous results of his long hours of Pilates, and strutted towards them. Hansol hummed, his bleary eyes following after Seungkwan as he walked past them. He unintentionally held his breath.

“Yeah...I know…” Hansol’s eyes trailed down the expanse of his back towards those heavenly globes, “what an ass…”

Mingyu rolled his eyes as he turned to see Hansol’s eyes glazed over and walked away. Hansol continued to stare longingly. Then, just as Seungkwan was about to open the door and step outside, he turned his head. 

“See you later, Hansol~” Seungkwan winked in his direction, lips tilted in a provocative smirk. 

Hansol gulped. The others snickering behind him. 

_ What an ass _ indeed. 


End file.
